


Don't Get Lost

by FilmInMySoul



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demigods, M/M, Magic, Quests, ball of yarn, son of Hecate Billy, son of Zeus Teddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmInMySoul/pseuds/FilmInMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Son of Hecate Billy is worried that Son of Zeus Teddy will get lost during a quest to find missing campers and makes a little magic happen with a ball of yarn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Get Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This was done from a list of ideas I'm working through, you can find it here - http://fearlessandproud.tumblr.com/post/120249617087/which-teddy-billy-idea-should-i-start-with
> 
> I hope you like this one and the ones that follow :)

Cabin 20 was a mostly barren place. Billy had maybe three or four "brothers" and "sisters," honestly none of them really paid attention to one another. The most time they had ever spent around each other was when they erected the cabin in the first place. Etching magic symbols into the gray slabs of stone that had been stacked up in a mystifying way. It wasn't that they didn't like each other, they were all just really different people.

Billy, instead, liked to spend his time with others, Eli, from the Ares cabin, a good guy but really quick-tempered, then there was Kate, from the moment she held a bow in her hand it been clear she was a child of Apollo, that and the flaming bow and arrow over her head. The person he was probably most close though with was Cassie. Since Hecate had only just really claimed her children Billy had been in the Hermes cabin for a few summers and he and Cassie had been quick friends, she was funny and being around her felt like being home.

That day Billy had decided that he would most likely go to the firing range with Kate to practice making the target disappear behind the mist. That is, as long as he didn't have a run-in with Kessler, son of Nemesis. Billy bumped into him once and he hadn't lived it down since. It seemed like whenever he was alone he was a target. It didn't help that he was openly out.

Make no mistake, Billy had no problem with himself, he simply didn't like getting bullied by the offspring of revenge because of it. Sighing, Billy contemplated staying inside and letting the day pass in a blur. He could practice combat magic if he wanted. No. That was "avoiding the problem" as Kate would most likely say to him. Billy never did like how she somehow knew everything.

After ruffling his hair and deciding on a shower. Billy moved away from his bed and headed to clean himself up. The others had left the cabin already. There wasn't a particular leader in cabin 20, it was simply easier to send someone when they were needed and available rather than squabble about who would lead their the children of Hecate.

When he was fresh and steamy from his shower Billy toweled off his skin and changed quickly, throwing on a pair of slightly tattered jeans, a gash in the knee still a tad stained with blood even after multiple washes, giving them their faded appearance. He also threw on the obligatory orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and a black hoodie with his red scarf.

When Billy stepped from the front steps of his cabin a pleasant winter chill seeped easily into his jacket, frost only lightly covered the main ground of the camp, the nymphs and other nature spirits keeping winter from the fields. Winter was Billy's favorite season because it felt like everything was focused and edgy, unlike summer where it was muggy and unpleasant. Plus Billy was a fan of layering up rather than down.

He headed in the direction of the Apollo cabin, breakfast was over and Kate was sure to already be gearing up for target practice. Billy liked helping her, sometimes he levitated the targets, moved them so that they were harder to hit or he'd make them disappear and move them, seeing how long it would take Kate to find and hit them. Kessler had called him a lapdog once and Kate had grazed his cheek with the feather of an arrow as it whizzed past his head. He hadn't looked Billy in the eye for two days, he was born to hold grudges and Billy had felt it later in his ribs.

Billy didn't want even more wrath thrown is his direction so he usually just took it. It was never more than a swift punch to the gut when he was walking by or Kessler tripping him as he passed to go to the arena to watch chariot races or sparing matches.

As Billy made his way to Kate's cabin someone moved to walk alongside him, Billy's blood ran hot in the cold air as his caught the ratty converse and leather band in his peripheral vision.

Teddy Altman had always had that effect on Teddy. He was tall, a good three inches more than Billy was and he was build to be twice as wide, all muscle. The son of Zeus lived up to his father's striking image. All blonde hair and blue eyes and a dashing smile that made Billy turn into a teenage girl instead of the scowly, sassy, angsty teenager he was usually.

"Hey Billy," Teddy said to him as he matched Billy's steps with his own.  
It wasn't odd for Teddy to talk to Billy, they talked often actually. At first Billy had been sure that it was a joke, nothing more than the blonde trying to mess with him the first summer. That had been proven completely wrong and Billy was happy for it. Even if he got easily flustered and nervous around the taller boy, Billy liked nothing more than their conversations and walks.

"Hi Teddy," Billy replied, trying to keep his cool as they got closer to the cabin 7, the gold paneling catching what light shone through the puffy winter clouds.

"Heading to practice with Kate again?" Teddy knew the answer to that one, it was clear where he was heading, it was a path that they walked together a few times. Billy gave a half smile and shrug.

"Yeah, I need practice using the Mist to cloak things and Kate is always telling me how she needs more practice even when she doesn't break a sweat ever."

Teddy smiled lightly and a small chuckle moved past his lips. Billy's head turned sideways for a moment to catch the way Teddy's eyes slid closed for a fraction as he laughed, mouth curved in a gentle smile. Billy sometimes wondered what it feel like to kiss that smile. The brunette looked away. He didn't need to be dwelling on it.

They walked in silence for a few moments longer. Billy cleared his throat.

"So, uh, what are your plans for the day?" Teddy's eyes scrunched up a bit at that, as though he were completely confused by Billy's comment. A moment later, understanding filled the blondes features.

"Right, you wouldn't know, you weren't at breakfast. I've been chosen for a quest, me, Eli and Nate leave tonight." Billy felt a small tingle of dread run down the back of his spine, like a ripple in the mist that surrounded everything.

He pushed that down and placed a look of excitement on his face. He needed to be happy for Teddy, since he'd been claimed the larger boy had wanted to prove his worth to uphold his fathers name and the gift that Zeus had bestowed on him. Shape shifting.

The first time Teddy had shown him Billy had been confused until Teddy reminded him of all the stories about his father changing his identity. It was a rare gift and a real blessing. Teddy wasn't good with lightning though, never had been.

"That's so cool. What are you guys doing?"

"Apparently a bit of The Labyrinth had popped up and a couple of satyrs and demigods got side tracked by it. It's a bit of a rescue and destroy the entrance to the maze kinda thing." Teddy was playing it down, anyone could tell that, the labyrinth was insane and having a bit "pop up" was not something that should be taken lightly. It felt like another ripple in the mist and Billy had worry etched on to his face.

"Sounds pretty dangerous." Billy admitted, his hands playing with the front of his shirt as they inched closer and closer to the Apollo cabin. Billy could now see Kate in the doorway of the cabin, purple jacket, worn and tight over her shoulders and gloves over her hands, they were missing their fingers.

"Yeah, but I'm sure we can do it." Billy was sure of that too but he also didn't want Teddy getting hurt. That was an amusing thought considering they were demigods, which meant their whole existence was dangerous.  
They reached the cabin a moment later and Billy didn't know what to say. Thankfully, Teddy had that covered. "So uh, see you at dinner?" Billy nodded, forcing a smile on to his face as they parted ways.

Kate stood, bow on her back and hand on her hip, a small, teasing smile playing on her lips. Billy held up a hand before she even got a chance to say anything.

"We are not going there today." Dread still created a small worm in Billy's stomach as they walked towards archers field. Kate hummed a tune before starting on the path of conversation he had been trying to avoid.

"You know that he has no actual reason to pass by the Apollo cabin at all right, no reason why he might be there this time of day in any way, aside from you that is." Billy placed his hands over his ears in a childish manner (he blamed Hermes cabin) and ignored her even though his face flushed lightly and knew that her words were true.

"Let's just practice." And they did. 

An hour later and Billy was now proud to say that he could conger up a cloak that lasted more than a minute and it took Kate just as long to see through the thick mist he used to cover it. All in all it was a job well done. It was still early afternoon by the time that they had finished. Kate hadn't broken a sweat but Billy felt a little wobbly in the knees for having used so much energy up.

"So how do you think the quest is going to go?" Kate asked it so simply as though it wasn't really anything, when to Billy it almost seemed like everything.

"I'm just hoping that it goes well. I mean, anything could happen, they could get trapped there, Eli, Nate and Teddy could get trapped in the maze and wouldn't even be able to find..." Billy paused, an idea struck him in his slight moment of jumbled word panic. Teddy could get lost in the maze, but Billy knew a way that would make sure he wouldn't.

"Kate, you probably won't see me at dinner, tell Chiron that everything's okay, okay?" Before waiting for her to respond Billy dashed away quickly to his cabin and made his way to his dresser and finding the scarf his mother had made him (not the store bought one he wore around his neck), not Hecate but his human mother. It was complicated. He gave it a slightly sad look before he pulled the string his mother had told him not to and the whole scarf started to unravel.

He spent the next twenty minutes making sure there weren't any knots or kinks in the yarn as he balled it up carefully. A minute or so later he had a small ball of electric blue yarn in his hand and Billy grimaced. Now would come the hard part.

Sitting cross legged on his bunk Billy held the ball in his hands and started to chant, his eyes slipping closed as he imagined what he wanted to happen, what he wanted to ball of yarn to do, he could feel his energy pushing into the string as his voice continued to chant "findthewayoutfindthewayoutfindthewayout...." over and over until he couldn't hold the image anymore, until he felt the tell tail signs of magic fatigue making his eyes heavy and his limbs like logs attached to his body. Billy fell back against his pillow, ball of yarn in his hands until he passed out.

The door opening and the sound of his siblings returning to the cabin woke Billy from his heavy slumber. The yarn of yarn was still in his hands.

"Why does it smell like ozone in here?" One of his brothers asked, eyes falling on Billy was a brow raised. It was a silent rule to practice outside the cabin to make sure nothing happened inside.

"Sorry, it was an emergency." No one questioned anything and when Billy looked out the window he startled. Night had fallen so quickly.

"...Me, Eli and Nate leave tonight...."

Billy slipped on his shoes, praying to his mother, Hecate this time, that the quest party hadn't left yet.  
"What time is it?" He asked, a small hint of panic in his voice. Kitty, one of the older campers gave a snort. 

"They haven't left yet but you should hurry, last I heard they were headed to the boarder of camp." Billy didn't care how Kitty knew, he just smiled brightly in thanks and clutched the yarn in his hands before shooting out the door, kicking up dirt as he headed in the direction he was sure they would be.

Billy raced up the hill to where the boarders of camp were and could see the party of three heading to the edge of the tree line past the field and in the very back of the group was who Billy had been looking for.

"TEDDY!" Billy yelled so loud that it made the blonde jump slightly and turn to watch the spindly brunette race up the rest of the hill, panting and sucking air into his lungs. Teddy wondered if he had ran the whole way from his cabin.

"You weren't at dinner." It was the only thing that Teddy could come up with as he watched Billy straighten up.

"I was... Um, I mean.. I made something... For you, well, the quest....right." Billy was stumbling around his words as he took in more breath, letting his body stop heaving. They were a foot or two away from each other as Billy pulled the annoyingly bright ball of yarn from his pocket, a piece of tape placed on the end part of the string so it wouldn't start unraveling too soon. The magic wouldn't hold for a second use.

"Um...Thank you?" Teddy said, unsure of what exactly Billy had made for him. Billy colored lightly and swallowed past the nervous lump that formed in his throat.

"It's um, it's in case you get lost in the maze, it's supposed to get you back to camp." To me.

Teddy himself flushed a little, realizing the effort that Billy must have put into the small ball of string if he had skipped dinner. He reached a hand out and pocketed the ball a small amount of courage finding its way into his heart as he looked at the brunette in front of him.

"If I make it back from this thing in one piece wanna go out sometime?"

"Even if you came back in three pieces I'd say yes." Billy colored a little, Teddy laughed.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Billy smiled. And it was pleasantly silent for a moment between them until Eli shouted out to them.

"Hurry it up! We have a schedule to keep!" Billy flushed again and Teddy too had turned a little red.  
They didn't say anything as Teddy turned around and Billy turned back to his cabin, face feeling like it was splitting apart by the force of his smile. At least that's how it felt.

When five days had passed and no one from the camp had heard anything from Teddy's party Billy felt the worm of disdain squirming around in his stomach again. The feeling of something being wrong continued as he ate breakfast and made the lonely trip to the Apollo cabin. Kate was waiting for him, a sympathetic smile on her lips as she and Billy walked to the field. Kate took a turn and suddenly they were heading for the mouth of the boarder. Billy scrunched his face in confusion.

"In case they come back injured I want to be there to help." She explained it as they sat under a tree that marked the start of the forest. Billy knew that this was completely for his benefit. They already had patrols making sure that news would spreed the second the group returned.

By dinner time nothing had happened and Billy was dreading stepping away from the tree when suddenly the sound of multiple feet snapping twigs signaled that there were people coming through the forest to the mouth of the boarder into camp. Kate stood along side him and the second that the worried boy saw a shock of blonde hair a weight lifted it's way from his shoulder. Teddy was being supported by the smaller, but stronger, Eli. Something wrenched in Billy's gut but it was somehow soothed away when he saw Teddy's toothy grin and noticed the four members of the party that hadn't been there before.

Mission accomplished.

Billy smiled and hurried over to the blondes side, taking on the brunt of his weight from Eli, Kate had run off to get some of her brothers and sisters from Apollo cabin to help with the wounded.

"We ran into a little trouble on the way back," Teddy's words tickled against Billy's neck as the brunette carried him towards the tree he had spent the day leaning against.

"You're in once piece though."

"Only because your ball of yarn saved out butts while we were in the labyrinth." Billy flushed lightly.

"I'm glad." He said as he set Teddy against the tree. The son of Zeus groaned and sat on the ground, Billy sat beside him.

"So about that date..." Teddy trailed off, peeping on of previously closed eyes open to look at Billy. The brunette gave him an exasperated look, exasperated but fond.

"How about when you're healed up? Then we can work out the plan." Teddy was okay with that, and when Billy flushed lightly and took Teddy's hand, well, the blonde was okay with that as well.


End file.
